The invention relates to a top for a convertible in general and in particular in the case of four-seater vehicles, the top comprises at least three rigid roof parts or surface bows in order to be able to completely cover the interior space of the vehicle in the closed state of the top. Diverse forms of convertible tops are known.
DE 100 06 296 C1 shows a top for a convertible vehicle comprising a main roof element and two further roof elements arranged movably thereon. The main roof element is mounted pivotably by means of a link mechanism on a body-mounted main bearing device. During opening of the top from a closed state of the top, the two further roof elements and the main roof element can be arranged one above another to form a package which can be stowed in a rear region of the vehicle. In the stowed position, because of the comparatively large longitudinal extent of its roof elements, said top takes up a relatively large amount of construction space.
EP 1 092 579 B1 shows a retractable motor vehicle top for a four-seater convertible. This top comprises a first, front roof section, a second, central roof section arranged behind the first roof section and a rear roof section arranged at the rear end of the convertible, wherein said roof sections, in the closed position of the top, are arranged one behind another and cover the passenger compartment. In the case of this top too, the individual partial roof sections have a comparatively large longitudinal extent which, in the stowed position of the top, disadvantageously results in a large construction space being occupied by the top.
DE 10 2006 042 286 A1 describes a stowable top for a convertible comprising a front bow, a first surface bow, a second surface bow and a rear window frame which together, in the closed position of the top, cover a vehicle interior space. The top is held by a main link mechanism which is designed as a main four-bar linkage and comprises a main pillar and a main link, wherein the first surface bow forms the connecting bar of the main four-bar linkage. At its front end adjacent to the first surface bow, the second surface bow is connected in an articulated manner to the main pillar by means of a first supporting link. The second surface bow furthermore comprises, at its rear end which faces the rear window frame, a second supporting link which is accommodated pivotably in a linear guide of the rear window frame and therefore connects the second surface bow to the rear window frame outside of the main link mechanism.
DE 196 42 152 A1 describes a convertible top comprising a front bow, a first roof shell part and a second roof shell part enclosing a rear window. The second roof shell part is connected pivotably to the vehicle body by means of a main pillar and a main link. The first roof shell part is accommodated on the second roof shell part by means of a first articulated connection, wherein the first articulated connection comprises a first link, a second link and a coupling link accommodated on the first roof shell part. The first link connects the first roof shell part in an articulated manner to the main link, and the second link connects the coupling link in an articulated manner to the second roof shell part such that the first roof shell part can be pivoted tinder the second roof shell part by pivoting of the first articulated connection. The front bow is accommodated on the first roof shell part by means of a second articulated connection, wherein the second articulated connection comprises a third link and a fourth link. The third link connects the front bow pivotably to the first roof shell part, and the fourth link connects the front bow pivotably to the coupling link such that the front bow can be shifted under the first roof shell part by pivoting of the second articulated connection and there is overall a positively controlled coupling of the front bow, the first roof shell part and the second roof shell part.
Further convertible tops which have a front bow, a surface bow arranged therebehind and a rear window element with a rear window are known in the prior art. With these tops, the surface bow is guided in a translatory manner in the longitudinal axis of the vehicle by a sliding guide, with it being displaced at least partially under the rear window element by said sliding guide during opening of the top. Such a solution has the disadvantage that the sliding guide may result in jamming or rattling of the surface bow or the like.
Conventional tops for convertibles, in particular “soft tops”, i.e. tops with a flexible top cloth, comprise a tensioning bow which, in the closed position of the top, suitably places the top cloth under tension such that the top cloth is taut in the region of the C pillar. The kinematic structure for such a tensioning bow requires a multiplicity of link elements in order to ensure suitable displacement of the tensioning bow during opening and closing of the roof.
DE 10 2005 018 681 B4 shows a fabric top for a convertible, comprising two main link mechanisms which are arranged in a mirror-inverted manner on both sides of the vehicle, each main link mechanism comprising a front main pillar and a rear main link. Pivoting of the main link mechanism relative to the vehicle body makes it possible for the top as a whole to be stowed in a rear region of the vehicle. In the closed state of the top, a top fabric spans an interior space of the vehicle, wherein a rear end of the top fabric is fastened to a tensioning bow which is coupled pivotably at its respective ends on both sides of the convertible to a lowering lever. A pivoting movement of the tensioning bow during an opening or closing movement of the top can be controlled in this case by pivoting the lowering lever. The lowering lever is designed as a toggle lever and is connected pivotably at its first end to the tensioning bow. The lowering lever is accommodated in an articulated manner in a central region on the front main pillar and in an articulated manner at its second end opposite the first end on a control link which, in turn, is arranged pivotably on a main bearing unit at its end opposite the lowering lever. The front main pillar, the lowering lever, the control link and the main bearing unit together form a four-bar linkage by means of which a lowering of the tensioning bow is controlled. Separate coupling of a rear window frame is not provided.
DE 100 65 324 B4 describes a fabric top for a convertible, comprising a front bow, an intermediate bow and a fixed rear bow which are each accommodated on lateral roof frame parts. In a closed position of the top, the front bow adjoins a cowl of the vehicle windshield. In an initial phase of an opening movement of the top, the front bow and the intermediate bow are shifted in a guide along the lateral roof links to the rear fixed bow, whereupon, in a second phase of the opening movement, the lateral roof links are folded about a respectively vertical axis of rotation onto the rear fixed bow. A rear edge of the top fabric is accommodated on a three-part tensioning bow which comprises a central section running substantially rectilinearly and two short, curved sections. The short, curved sections are accommodated on the central section by means of a slotted guide mechanism such that the tensioning bow can be changed as a whole in its length and, in particular, can be shortened for stowing the tensioning bow in a top compartment. A rear window of the vehicle is accommodated on the central section of the tensioning bow in a manner such that it can pivot about a horizontal axis. A retaining device which spans the vehicle in the transverse direction and can be shortened in its longitudinal extent is connected to the top linkage and the tensioning bow. The retaining device is accommodated in a sliding manner on guide rails. After the lateral roof frame sections are folded in onto the rear fixed bow and the tensioning bow is shortened, all of the top parts can be brought along the guide rails into a top stowage space.